El Oso del Odio
by Writer65
Summary: Sitka necesita que sus hermanos reflexionen sobre su comportamiento, ¿Y que mejor manera que una historia para hacerlo?


Sitka entró preocupado a la tienda de Tanana, quien estaba preparando un fuego, en cuanto el joven entro la shaman levantó la vista y sonrió.

-Buenas tardes Sitka, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-pregunto muy amablemente la mujer.

-¡Son mis hermanos!-dijo el joven de dieciséis veranos-¡Me están volviendo loco!

-Bueno, ellos son más jóvenes que tú, así que es normal que a veces sientas que no los soportas.

-No es eso Nana, lo que pasa es que lo único que hacen es pelear y pelear, parece que no saben hacer otra cosa, Denahi y Kenai se la pasan todo el día discutiendo, peleando, molestándose, no pueden estar juntos porque inmediatamente comienzan una batalla, por cualquier tontería. Sé que yo debo guiarlos pero… Es muy difícil, hay momentos en los que solo quiero sujetarlos del cuello y… Tú sabes, necesito tu ayuda Tanana, no sé qué hacer.

-Muy bien-Tanana-Esto es lo que haremos, Sitka, tu eres el hermano mayor así que, por más odiosas que sean sus riñas infantiles, tu siempre debes estar ahí para detenerlas.

-Ya lo sé, pero es muy difícil para mí Tanana, sé que debo ser su guía pero… aún no estoy listo, sigo siendo demasiado joven, mama y papa se fueron demasiado pronto.

-Oh Sitka-dijo Tanana poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia él, luego lo envolvió en un abrazo-Es normal que te sientas así, todos a tu edad se sienten así, pero lo bueno es que tienen personas que los ayudan durante su camino hacia la adultez, tal vez tus padres ya no estén aquí, pero aun tienes a tus tíos, a tus primos, a mí y a tus hermanos, aunque no lo creas, ellos van ayudarte a convertirte en un hombre.

-Gracias Tanana-dijo Sitka saliendo del abrazo-¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Les he dicho miles de veces que dejen de pelear, intervengo pero parece que no me hacen caso, estoy seco de ideas.

Tanana se sentó y se llevó una mano a la barbilla, luego sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Tengo una idea, a Denahi y a Kenai les encantan las historias, ¿no?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, vamos a usar una vieja técnica Sitka.

…

Esa noche, Denahi y Kenai, de catorce y doce veranos respectivamente, estaban peleando nuevamente afuera de su tienda.

-Cara de sapo-Denahi.

-Aliento de perro-Kenai.

-Bebé.

-¡No soy un bebe!

-Si lo eres, bebitooo.

-¡Ahhhh!

Kenai le lanzo un puñetazo a Denahi en la nariz y este se lo regreso en el estómago, los dos comenzaron a pelear en el suelo llenándose de tierra, cuando Sitka apareció y vio como sus dos hermanos menores se mataban en el suelo, movió su cabeza hacia los lados, Denahi estaba encima de Kenai, por lo que Sitka lo tomo del cuello de su suéter y lo arrastro, luego puso de pie a Kenai.

-¡Quietos los dos!

Denahi trato de abalanzarse de nuevo sobre Kenai pero Sitka lo tomo a tiempo, lo mismo paso con Kenai, Sitka tenía sus brazos alrededor de Kenai y Denahi, hizo que los dos chocaran su cabezas, solo así logro que se calmarán.

-¡Escúchenme, ya es muy tarde y no estoy de humor para aguantar sus peleas infantiles, así que cálmense, vamos a entrar a la tienda y los dos no van a matarse entre sí! ¿Entendiste Denahi?

-Si-dijo Denahi, quien apenas podía respirar por el apretón de su hermano.

-¿Entiendes Kenai?-pero Kenai ya se había ido-¿Kenai?

-Si-dijo una voz que venía desde adentro de la tienda, era Kenai.

Sitka soltó a Denahi, quien cayó al suelo pero luego se puso de pie, los dos caminaron hasta dentro de la tienda, donde Kenai estaba sentado sobre su saco de dormir, Denahi se sentó a su lado y le gruño, Kenai le gruño en respuesta a su hermano.

-Muy bien-Sitka-Ahora, voy a contarles una historia.

-¿Cómo mama y papa lo hacían?-pregunto Kenai entusiasmado.

-Sí, si como papa y mama-dijo Sitka con tristeza, lo que hizo que también Kenai y Denahi se pusieran tristes-Como sea-continuo Sitka para arreglar la situación-Esta historia es un cuento de dos hermanos…

 _Érase una vez, dos hermanos que eran los peores enemigos, sus nombres eran Palo-de-Lluvia y Trueno-Susurrante, eran gemelos y se detestaban con toda el alma, su madre había muerto cuando ellos habían nacido, debido a que los dos habían querido salir al mismo tiempo del vientre de su madre, los dos salieron violentamente de su estómago matándola, luego pelearon por todo, por la comida, porque uno tenía más espacio que el otro, por los juguetes, por todo._

 _Su rivalidad llego a tales niveles que un día, Palo-de-Lluvia fue al mar, quería inundar el hogar de Trueno-Susurrante, ahí encontró al señor del agua, y le pidió prestado su tridente para poder regresar el agua a su tierra, pues los animales se morían de sed, pero El Señor del Agua era muy listo, así que no cayó en su trampa, así que Palo-de-Lluvia se fue, pero regreso con un arco al día siguiente y cuando El Señor del Agua estaba distraído, Palo-de-Lluvia disparo y lo hirió en el cuello, matándolo._

 _Luego robo su tridente y con el inundo el hogar de su hermano, Trueno-Susurrante furioso, fue al hogar del Señor de los Truenos y le robo sus truenos, luego bombardeo con ellos a Palo-de-Lluvia._

 _Los dos hermanos comenzaron una feroz batalla, el mar contra el cielo, hubo mucha destrucción y muchas muertes, la tierra quedo totalmente destrozada. Los Grandes Espíritus estuvieron muy molestos con Palo-de-Lluvia y Trueno-Susurrante, y los castigaron._

 _Como los dos hermanos se odiaban, el peor destino para ellos era estar juntos, y ese fue su castigo, los Espíritus fusionaron a Palo-de-Lluvia con Trueno-Susurrante en un solo ser, un oso._

 _El oso era de un lado del cuerpo totalmente rojo y del otro negro, su ojo del lado rojo era negro y el del lado negro era rojo, y del lado rojo, sus patas eran negras, mientras que en el lado negro sus patas eran rojas, además de que en cada lado tenía manchas del color de su contraparte, los dos hermanos ahora eran ese mismo horrible ser, fueron condenados a la inmortalidad y ahora ambos vagan la tierra, incapaces de morir, pero ninguno de los hermanos acepta su error pues ambos no solo son egoístas, sino que también son muy malos._

 _Por eso no se les deja salir a los niños de noche solos, porque tal vez, El Oso del Odio este por ahí._

-No es cierto-dijo Denahi, quien la historia lo había hecho pensar-Esa historia no es cierta.

-Sí, es verdad, eso no puede ser cierto-dijo Kenai, un poco asustado por la historia.

-¿Quién sabe?-dijo Sitka sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros-Ustedes saben que muchas de estas historias si ocurrieron, lo dice Tanana, y ya saben lo que dicen de Tanana.

Denahi y Kenai se miraron preocupados.

-Creo que olvide mi lanza con el tío Colville, regreso en seguida-dijo Sitka mientras salía de la tienda.

Denahi y Kenai se quedaron solos en silencio, ninguno dijo nada, no fue hasta que Denahi suspiro y miro al suelo que Kenai hablo.

-Eso no nos podría pasar a nosotros-Kenai-Yo no te odio.

-Yo tampoco-Denahi-Solo… me gusta molestarte, es todo.

Kenai le saco la lengua a Denahi.

-Pero sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?-pregunto Denahi.

-Por supuesto, siempre que tengo miedo, tú me proteges, cuando era pequeño y había tormentas, siempre me recibías en tu cama y me abrazabas, además, siempre que te necesito estas ahí para mí. ¿Y tú sabes que te quiero verdad?

-Claro-Denahi- No por algo, siempre eres tú el primero que me da regalos en mi cumpleaños y además, aunque no lo parezca, siempre me recuerdas lo mucho que me quieres.

-Sí, la gente exagera, no siempre estamos peleando.

-No, no siempre-Denahi.

-También tenemos nuestros momentos.

-Es cierto, y podríamos pasar un día sin pelear si lo quisiéramos.

-Es cierto, es más, hay que hacerlo.

-Sí.

Denahi alzo su mano y Kenai unió la suya con la de su hermano, los dos sonrieron y se abrazaron.

-Te quiero Kenai, aunque no te lo diga muy a menudo.

-Está bien-dijo Kenai hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano-Yo también te quiero.

De repente, escucharon algo afuera de la tienda, era un rugido, los dos hermanos se pusieron de pie.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-pregunto Denahi.

Alguien le gruño en respuesta, parecía ser un oso, asustado Kenai saco su cuchillo y apunto hacia la entrada, Denahi hizo lo mismo.

-¡Muéstrate!-dijo Kenai lo más valiente que pudo, aunque estaba temblando.

En la oscuridad de la entrada, apareció un ojo de color rojo y otro de color negro, este se lograba ver ya que el cuerpo donde estaba era de color rojo.

-Es real-dijo Kenai, no creyéndolo.

El Oso del Odio volvió a rugir y los dos hermanos retrocedieron, el oso avanzo hasta entrar en la tienda, Kenai resbalo y tomo a Denahi de la mano, provocando que los dos cayeran, entonces el oso comenzó a reírse, Denahi y Kenai examinaron al oso con más cuidado y vieron que solo era una manta pintada de rojo y negro, y que bajo la manta había dos piernas largas y fuertes, era Sitka, se quitó la manta y vio a sus dos hermanos mientras se reía.

-Debieron ver la cara que pusieron-comenzó a reírse tanto que tuvo que sentarse en el piso.

Los dos hermanos se cruzaron de brazos y miraron con odio a su hermano mayor, parecía que querían exterminarlo con la mirada.


End file.
